


Leonardo & Donatello Hamato: Ace Attorney

by TheTiceisRight



Category: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiceisRight/pseuds/TheTiceisRight
Summary: An Alternate universe where mutants are accepted by the rest of the world. Leo and Don decide to become lawyers. Many things, both happy and tragic, ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Preface:  
> This story takes place in an alternate universe where mutants are “accepted” by the rest of the world, also travel between different planets has vastly improved. (Imagine the 2003 season “Fast Forward” just not as high-tech.) Oroku Saki didn't have as much of a role as he does usually, he may be referenced in a few trials here and there. All of the trials are written as if they were in a Phoenix Wright game, so if dialogue seems a bit wonky that's why. I'll try to update this as much as I can, but school is this thing that exists so... yeah.

* * *

 

June 5th – 11:55 AM

Hamato Law Offices

* * *

 

 

“Congratulations Leo!” April said with a smile on her face, “you're finally a lawyer, and you have your own office!”

“Thanks April,” Leo replied, “I never thought I would be able to be a lawyer because… well you know, me being a mutant turtle and all...”

“Leo people stopped caring whether or not you were a human or a mutant a long time ago.” April said.

“Yeah I guess you're right,” Leo replied, “I wonder how Donnie is doing on his bar exam...”

“I was talking to him earlier, he said that he's taking it next week and the results will be out a week later.”

“That's good, have you heard anything from Raph or Mikey?”

“Mikey's not sure what he'll be doing and I haven't heard from, or seen, Raph for a while.”

“Huh, he's probably off doing something, it's what he usually does.”

“Yeah… anyways I have a question for you Leo.”

“What's that?”

“Your mentor, Tyler, I haven't seen him around here recently. What happened to him?”

“Oh he uh…” Leo froze up for a moment before continuing, “He's just taking some leave, he told me to take over the office.”

“Really? Did he say why?”

“No he didn't.”

“Well that's sort of strange, didn't expect him to do something like that.”

“Yeah… neither did I...”

* * *

 

June 6th – 10:40 AM

Hamato Law Offices

* * *

 

 

The morning was cloudy that day, Leo sat at his desk staring blankly out the window. He looked at the time on his computer screen,

“It's only 10:40?!” He exclaimed, “It feel's like I've been here long enough for it to be 3 already!” He slumped back in his chair, it was specially designed by his brother, Don, in order to conform to his shell. He started to dose off when there came a frantic knocking on the door. He looked over toward it,

“Come i-” was all he could say before the door burst open, slamming into the cabinet that was next to it. Leo looked over to see who had nearly thrown the door off its hinges. It was a man, looked to be in his twenties, about 5' 10”, Asian? Leo couldn't tell. The man moved swiftly toward Leo and slammed his hands down on his desk,

“Are you the great attorney Mr. Tice?” The man asked,

“No, I'm one of his co-workers. My name is Leonardo Hamato.” Leo replied,

“Well, you'll have to do! I'm Takasu Yuki. I… I need you to help me.”

“What do you need help with Mr. Takasu?” Leo asked,

“It's about my sisters...” Yuki started, his voice trailing away before he started again, “One of them has been murdered.”

“That's horrible, but I don't see how I can help… I'm not a detective so...”

“Like I said earlier, this is about my sisters. Plural. One was murdered and my other sister was arrested for the murder.” He stated, “And I need you to defend her. I know for a fact that she didn't kill her.” There was a long pause as Leo took in this info, it would be his first case.

“I'll defend her” He finally replied, “I presume she's at the detention center right now?”

“T-t-thank you so much!” Yuki said with a smile, “And yes she's at the detention center. I'll see you after the trial I guess, here's my contact info.” The man dropped a business card on his desk as he walked out of the room. Leo picked it up and looked at it.

“Takasu Yuki, Head of Marketing” Leo read the card aloud, he then flipped it over, “Takasu Yuka.” He read the name aloud, “This is either my client or the victim… I should probably head to the detention center now...” He mumbled to himself. He stood up and walked to the door, glancing one more time at the clock.

* * *

 

June 6th – 11:30 AM

Detention Center

* * *

 

The detention center was located a few blocks away from Leo's office on Hawthorne Street. The building had a basic look to it, rectangular, gray, nothing interesting except for the word “POLICE” over the front door. He walked into the lobby and went up to the receptionist.

“Hi. My name is Leonardo, I'm a defense attorney...” He said, “and uh… I'm here to see a… Takasu...” He fumbled around for the paper that had the name on it, his 3 fingered hand being the best at grabbing things from his pockets.

“Yuka?” The receptionist asked before he could get the paper out,

“Yes, Takasu Yuka, her brother asked me to take her case.”

“I'll inform one of the guard, she'll be in the visitors room shortly.”

“Thank you!” Leo replied as he headed to the visitors room. He sat down in the chair that was there, the door on the other side of the window opened and a guard appeared with a woman. She looked to be in her late 20s, early 30s. Black hair down to her shoulders, and only about 5 feet tall. She walked over to the chair on the other side of the window and sat down.

“Who are you?” She asked,

“My name is Leonardo, your brother asked me to defend you.” He replied,

\-- CHAPTER IS STILL A WIP -- A REWRITE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER IS IN THE WORKS --


End file.
